


just as the body sheds clothes, a soul sheds bodies

by loveglasses



Series: my les mis ladies week fics (2018) [5]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglasses/pseuds/loveglasses
Summary: she will keep on finding her soulmate over and over, till they reach the highest level of salvation.





	just as the body sheds clothes, a soul sheds bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so fantine is catharina and favourite is maria   
> this is going to be a four chapter installment because this was at risk of getting deleted and

"Catharina!" Maria yelled.

It was Weihnachtstag, Christmastime! She knew of the work that was to be done in the village, and of the Weihnachtsmärkte. The beautiful Christmas Market was for all Catharina saved her money for, and it was rightfully so. The beautiful stalls of snacks, scenes, and decorations warmed Catharina’s heart and made her very happy. This time of year was the most magical, a wintery paradise of sorts. She could barely hear reason over the beauty, the enjoyment, and the fun!

”What do you need, Maria?” she asked, still somewhat in a trance because of the market. 

” _Gott_ , it’s dancing time, and you know all of the men are drunk on all that  _bier_.”

”Maria, are you suggesting we run away from the dancing festivities?” Catharina asked in a teasing voice that could have sounded scandalous.

”Maybe?  _Ja_?” Maria sheepishly grinned.

“You’re such a terrible genius." Catharina shook her head. "But where shall we hide? Everyone knows of the safe hiding places.”

”Frau Hoffman is fine with us staying in his upstairs.”

”I forget that Frau Hoffman is rich and the mayor of Mondsee. He is such a kind, generous man.”

”Frau Klein may argue with that,” Maria joked. Catharina laughed, but she retorted.

“Oh, please. No one, not even Frau Klein can argue with that.”

They kept talking and giggling, almost as if they were the little girls they once were. Catharina always looked fondly upon that day, because it was one of her happiest. But little did she know, that from hiding from the drunk men was going to be the least of her problems in the years to come. 

* * *

“ _Mutter_?” Catharina had asked quietly one night.

“ _Ja_?”

”Do you believe in soulmates?” 

“I do not know. Soulmates are so rare, I sometimes almost believe they are fake. But, there’s someone for everyone out there.” Catharina’s mother had smiled bittersweetly as if remembering a time past. “I wish that sometimes that everyone could be with their soulmate. But, prejudice and hate and the pressures of the world could ruin their chance. Remember this, Catharina. Remember this well.” 

She blew the candle out. Catharina saw her mother's face turn solemn.

Catharina had obeyed her mother’s instructions. She had known there were horrors beyond what she could imagine, but she couldn’t imagine that they could be for who their soulmate was. She remembered what her mother said day by day. Until she became one of the people who her mother had described. Unable to love their soulmate because of prejudice and hate.

* * *

 ”Maria. I have a question to ask you,” Catharina said seriously. It was a dim night, the moon only appearing halfway. Catharina used the shield of this dim light to talk about serious things to Maria. 

“Alright,” Maria said, taking a completely different tone than Catharina’s. 

“Do you perhaps know who your soulmate is?”

Maria’s face turned solemn. “Yes. I do. Do...” Maria paused. “Do you?”

”Yes,” Catharina said with barely a whisper in her voice. She continued, “And do you think that you will ever be able to love them and never be shamed for it?”

”Catharina, these are serious questions. What if you betray me?”

”I cannot. I will not.”

”I will be shamed, even punished for loving who I want to.”

”So will I,” Catharina said. She was pretty sure her soulmate was Maria. She loved her, and she needed her, but she could die. Catharina was not scared by death, but she was frightened by the prospect of not knowing who her soulmate was. She couldn't be scared of death. She had to be brave, and she learned by that way.

And so, she took the plunge. She could have not known the outcome, but she was hoping for a positive one. She had to be positive in times like this.

“I’m pretty sure it is you,” she whispered in the quietest of tones.

”To me as well.”

And so they kissed with only the dim moonlight to guide them. 

Catharina did enjoy it, quite a lot. Maria’s mouth was soft, a perfect one of the sorts, and not only was it soft, it ravaged. She felt her mouth, her heart, her soul, her everything, perhaps just melt. Everything felt better and more comforting with Maria kissing her.

Alas, this joy and utter happiness were also not to last.

* * *

 “Maria, you are leaving?” Catharina asked one day. 

“Yes, and I want you to join me! We could live a life of adventure and be almost completely open in France,” Maria fantasized.

”We will be forever banished from our village,” Catharina pointed out. She didn’t want to bear being shamed by everyone she ever knew, with the small exception of her mother and Frau Hoffman.

”And that is the small price we must take to make our journey!" Maria argued. Why couldn't Maria listen? Catharina knew she had to give a dissenting opinion, bur she didn't want to. Her heart was heavy, and her soul was depressed.

”Maria, I have something to tell you.”

”What is it?” Maria asked. Her tone was merry, and not at all prepared for what Catharina was about to tell her.

”The healers tell me I am falling ill and will die in a few months.”

* * *

 “I am sorry. You could possibly pass today,” a healer said.

Catharina nodded, too sickly to give words. 

“Is there anyone you would like to see?” the healer asked. 

“Maria,” Catharina croaked.

”Very well. I shall fetch her.”

A bit later, and Maria was by her side. 

“I shall leave you two alone,” the healer said, exiting and closing the door.

“My love, you are strong! You will live!” Maria whispered. 

Catharina smiled and shook her head.

” _Nein_ ,” she replied, still weak and unable to do much. 

Maria wiped a tear. 

“In case this is the last time I see you,  _Ich liebe dich_ ,” she said, her voice full of sorrow.

” _Ich liebe dich auch_ ,” Catharina replied one last time.

And then, she peacefully died.

She saw Maria sob by her bedside in heaven, she saw her funeral, she saw Maria’s confession of loving her, and she saw Maria leave the village.

The worst thing she saw was Maria dying on the streets, becoming a beggar, selling her body to both females and males alike. She wished Maria didn’t have to be like that.

But then, Maria joined her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this trash


End file.
